


Gingerbread is not Alright

by Otaku67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Cookies, Crude Humor, Drabble, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a crude sense of humor. Any kindness he shows his handicapped boyfriend is accompanied by a spiteful comment or action of some sort. Always. Even on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread is not Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://bomberbees.tumblr.com/post/105987198580/levi-bites-all-the-right-arms-off-the-gingerbread

After losing his right arm to a Titan years ago, things became difficult for Erwin. He was a strong, intelligent man, so he was able to cope with his handicap; still, that didn't change the fact that he _was_ handicapped _._ In the early days after his accident, Erwin admittedly relied on his partner, Levi, for helping him recover. Levi would assist him with every day tasks such a dressing, shaving, and bathing, until he grew confident enough to do them himself. Although that had been years ago, Levi- still being Erwin's significant other- would occasionally do little things to help Erwin out even now.

....don't be misled, however. Levi was and always had been a bitter man, and he never did anything for his boyfriend purely out of whatever love he had for him. Any kindness he showed him was accompanied with a spiteful comment or action of some sort. Always. 

Erwin awoke one Christmas morning to the pleasantly spicy aroma of gingerbread wafting from the kitchen of the cabin he lived in with his partner. He turned the corner curiously, and found Levi standing at the stove, wearing a white apron and fanning a tray of gingerbread men with his hand. He glanced up as his large partner entered the room. "Morning," he greeted him flatly.

"Levi Ackerman," Erwin retorted warmly, "did you make these?"

"While your big ass was sleeping, yeah."

Disregarding his stinging words, a doting smile appeared on Erwin's face. "Look at you, getting into the Christmas spirit... How thoughtful." He leaned down to place a quick appreciative kiss on Levi's forehead. "May I have one?" He pointed at the tray. Levi nodded, and so he reached for the nearest cookie.

"Wait," Levi interrupted as he took the cookie into his hand. "I have to finish it up." Mildly baffled, Erwin held the cookie out and let Levi take it out of his palm. He expected Levi to take it to the counter and add some delicious decoration to it; gumdrops and some icing, perhaps... But instead, Levi stood where he was. Looking Erwin right in the eyes, he held the gingerbread man to his mouth, and bit off its right arm. "There. Done." And with that, he gave it back to him.

Confused at this odd finishing touch, Erwin stood silently for a moment, just staring at the newly damaged cookie. Levi watched him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to catch on. ...then Erwin glanced down at his stub. And he understood.

"...Levi?"

"What is it, Lefty."

"Have I ever told you what an absolutely horrible person you are?"

"Not often enough." Levi's expression remained as apathetic as usual, but Erwin could tell he was damn pleased with himself. He took another cookie from the tray, bit this one's right arm off, too, and with a mouth full of cookies, said, "Merry Christmas, cripple."

Sometimes Erwin wondered how he ever ended up with such a  _loving_ boyfriend.


End file.
